My Darling!
by Sora.Zo
Summary: basically a one shot for all those #teamhirotwo people out there
1. chapter 1

this story will be a one shot of hiro x zero two after ep 8!!

_

 ***walking up the dorms**

10 pm

"Darling,say,do you want to sleep with me?"

zero two said with a welcomimg voice to her one and only. At first hiro wanted to reject but a sudden temptation in hiro subconsciously nodded .

the look in zero two's eyes after hiro had agreed was so beautiful,hiro couldn't help but stare.

the others had already gone up and slept ,leaving the two lovebirds together.

Zero two took hiro by the hand and ran together to her dorm.

"zero two...you have no idea how human you are,there is no need for you to feel as if you are not a human!" hiro mumbled

"darling,here we are!"

hiro swallowed his saliva hoping that his one and only chance would not be ruined by the girls who were sleeping next door.

together,they entered the room. zero two could feel hiro all tense so she decides to hug him. Her mouth moves close to his ears and whispers,"Darliiiiiingg,why are you sooooooooo tense?Are you not excited that you are finally with me

A-L-O-N-E ?"

Hiro immidietly turns red and attempts to make zero two blush by replying,"how could i not be? this is my one and only chance, and you don't know how much i love you." then ,hiro thinks,"wait,did i just say love?what is that?how did i just suddenly think of that word?"

Zero two does not turn red but instead,pushes hiro onto the bed, and pins his hands above his head.

"Darliiiing, do youuu knowww what you jusstt saidd?"

zero two didnt let hiro say a word,and went straight in for the kill. zero two kissed hiro and unbelievably, Hiro used an extreme amount of force and flipped them upside down ,now with zero two pinned and hiro taking control.

after fighting for dominance , they both slipped under the bedsheets and wrapped each other around, falling into deep sleep.

_

 ** _AAAAA OH MAI GAWD MY WRITING IS HORRIBLE!! IM SO SORRY FOR MY HORRIBLE WRITING GUYS!!_**

 ** _FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL EITHER MAKE IT ZERO TWO HAVING A FEVER OF HIRO HAVING A FEVER! PLEASE STAY TUNED!!_**


	2. chapter 2

Hiro woke up to a pleasant surprise ,which was zero two sleeping peacefully with her mouth slightly hanging. He smiled at the sight of his partner sleeping so peacefully.

"a strand of hair is on her face... should i place it back?" hiro thought

when he finally made his decission, he proceeded to do so. But when he did it, he noticed that zero two's face was really cold, her breathing was treambling .

zero two suddenly got woke up by hiro touching her face.

"zero two? are you okay? did you catch a cold?" hiro asked concernly for the sake of his one and only love

zero two weakly replied that she was fine and that he should not be worrying about her.

they both got up and decided to change but when zero two stood up, her legs gave up on her and she collasped. when she woke up, she saw that her darling was supporting her, preventing her from falling over.

Hiro decided to place his forehead against hers and said ," i knew it. you have a cold don't you."

zero two just sighed and gave a nod for a reply.

Hiro knew that zero two would still be cold ,even with the blanket on her,so he then decides to slowly sit on the bed and hug her, while slowly placing the blanket above them.

zero two found hiro warm and soft so she decides to snuggle up to him

No one knew that hiro could be a playful one,but now that his love was in the most vunerable state, he decided to put his lips on the curve of her neck, making her moan softly.

Hiro blushed at the music he was listening to.

he kept sucking that area till it turned purple and then decided to move on to her most sensitive spot: her horns.

hiro slowly moved his head up and placed his tounge on the horn.

He could clearly tell that zero two was heating up intensely and he smiled playfully.

zero two weakly begged for hiro to stop licking her horns but of course hiro wouldn't stop. he would take any chance into his own advantage.

after touching and licking her horns hiro then decides to let zero two breathe as she was out of breath from Hiro's actions.

After she had done so, hiro had a mischevious smile on his face and went in for the kill. He bit on zero two's curve on the neck, softly.

Zero two then gripped on to hiro's hair and breathed heavily .

hiro then smiled and layed down.

Zero two was clearly exhausted and out of breath.

but she still smiled softly at him.

That warm smile gave hiro the perfect chance to kiss her. Hiro could taste the sweetness of her lips slowly disappear and decided to try and get it back. How? he playfully stuck his tounge into her mouth. at first, Zero two was very surprised but then did the same . They fought over dominance,while hands travelling wherever possible(if u know what i mean)

After breaking apart, a trail of saliva was left and hiro wiped it off. hiro then cups her face to look at it. he stared into her emerald eyes and smiled softly.

"d..darling... why did you kiss me?... you might have gotten my sickness you know..." zero two said while her voice was trembling.

"hmmm... well... i guess i dont really mind getting sick from you, especially from a kiss..." "besides... if i get sick i can get you to take care of me right?"

Zero two nudged hiro and said," yeah right i do need to repay you for today, should i repay it in the same way but better ? darling?"

"i dont know. its your choice. i will devote my life to you from now on. i will love you from now on and forever more. now, what do you think my answer would be to your previous question?"

zero two laughed and then laid on top of hiro.

Hiro softly hugged and snuggled with zero two until she fell asleep. he also rubbed her back to make sure she kept warm.

once Hiro confirmed that she had fell asleep, he kissed her forehead and said," get well soon,... Darling .


	3. Chapter 3

_**OH MAI GAWD GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN EPISODE 9?? GOCHIGO IS RISING UP!! BUT I STILL LOVE HIRO TWO WITH ALL MY HEART. THAT SHIP IS BAE**_ _ ***warning there might be some fluff***_

 _ **10 pm**_

 **Hiro's p.o.v**

i walked up to ichigo and said,"ichigo,good job saving goro back then. i would not know what i would do if he was dead."

ichigo smiled and said that it was her own actions and feelings for goro that made her do so.

_

what hiro did not know was that his darling was already in his room,waiting for him.

"darlinggggg..." a small voice called out to him. zero two's cold had slightly recovered and but hiro was still worried for her.

Hiro sat on the bed and kissed zero two on the lips.

Hiro knew that all this work would eventually stress zero two one day.

"darling..." she repeated ,but this time,she called out to him when the moonlight shone,reflecting against her cherry blossomed hair,shiny horns and her cyan eyes. Hiro was so taken aback by zero two's beautiful and slender figure ,that he did not realise he was getting pulled down on to the bed. there , the two of them stared imto each others eyes, hands travelling and roaming freely

"zero two, you need some more rest, your hands are cold. i dont like it when you are sick"

zero two pretended not to hear a thing and said," neh ,darling,do you know what a marriage is?"

"is it some sort of ritual or something like that?"

"well,uh ,yeah."

"A marriage is basically where two people vow to each other to always be by their side and never leave. after the ceremony, they **K-I-S-S** ."

Hiro immidietly turns red after hearing that and hides himslef under the bedsheets.

Zero two let out a laugh at the sight of hiro hiding under the bedsheets.

zero two then says," darling , who do you love more? me? or that bossy girl?"

"hmm? bossy girl? oh , you mean ichigo? of course i love you mo-"

hiro was interrupted by a sudden finger on his lips.

"really? " her eyes were as cold as ice.

"zero two..."

Hiro reaches out to her head and pulls her down into the bedsheets with him, and says," zero two.. are you jealous? c'mon don't give me those eyes okay? i only love you and only you, ichigo has goro! plus, to me,ichigo is just like a little sister." you , however, are **my** special one."

zero two closes her eyes and said," that's good to hear..."

it was almost unnoticable but hiro managed to notice that there was a sense of relief in her voice.

Hiro smiled and cupped her face to look at him.

"hmm, this is new." "ive never seen you have this personality before."

"well, do you like it?"

"Haha, of course i do. i always will love you for who you are, zero two. but its just that, uh, can i have this zero two for myself? i really dont like it when you smile like that to other people.i am nit sure why but ,that is how i feel."

a shocked zero two laughed again at his honesty and said ," Darling, you are more selfish than i thought you would be!"

"ah, can you be? jealous too? just from people talking to me?"

"what if i said yes?"

"then i shall be yours"


	4. chapter 4( NOTICE)

**_guys... i need some ideass.. of fluffy hiro and zero two. i have ran out of ideas and idk anymore... if yall could do so can yall leave a lil suggestion in the comment section? I owe you one!_**


	5. chapter 5

yawn* zero two then rubbed her eyes. Hiro was still asleep and the pink- haired playfully looked at him sleeping. "i cant beleive you actually can sleep this peacefully in a battlefield."zero two mumbled. she stared at her partner's features and smiled. Then she proceeded to go to the toilet and change.

hiro p.o.v

"huh? zero...two? she's not here? well thats too bad i wanted to cuddle with he-"

"DARLING! " I jumped out of the bed. "Good morning!"

when i jumped out of the bed,she bursts out of laughter . "damn it ... her smile and her laugh ... its so precious and cute i can't handle it."

so today was white day for the people in the plantations. Hiro had decided to be straightforward with zero two. Hiro got up to change and on the way saw goro . "goro, are you foing anything for ichigo today?"hiro asked. Goro thought about it but then shyly shook his head.

After hiro had changed, he met with zero two in the room, they proceeded to the dining room.there, they both sat together on a different table from the others. ichigo obviously hated zero two for that

"darling ,ahhhhh" she said as she passed me some of her biscuits,smothered with honey. Hiro went ahead and ate the biscuit. "darling~, today you are being obient today~ did something happen~?"

hiro replied while wiping off the honey on his face," well, today is white day so i wamted to try to be at least like a **_boy_**

and take care of my one and only~"

zero two could not believe that hiro actually said that but she also didnt want this to be a dream.

"come on, ill feed you." hiro put his hand into the honey-biscuit -filled bucket and took one to feed to zero two . zero two gladly took the biscuit from his hand and ate it.

ichigo was glaring hard at them and could obviously snap at any moment .

right after they fed each other zero two kissed hiro . Hiro was expecting that and didnt complain ."man, its been a while since she kissed me... her kiss still makes my heart beat like crazy."

Ichigo stood up went towards their table and snapped. " This Is The Dining Table. IT'S NOT A PLACE FOR YOU TO FLIRT!

"And? what makes you think you can do whatever you want?"

"Im pretty sure hiro over there is sick of your flirtiness already so stop."

"you are wrong ichigo,im actually **sick** **of** **your behavior** " You have Goro with you right ? why dont you just stick with your partner? i cant even have a good meal with zero two because of you."

"BUT WHY WOULD YOU LOVE SOMEBODY LIKE HER? SHE'S NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!"

zero two's eyes turn red ,as if she was about to go on a rampage. Hiro carefully pat her head to make sure she didnt rage and then stood up. Hiro. Slapped. Ichigo.

" you havent even seen how much zero two has been suffering. How do **you** know she's nothing but a monster?"hiro said to her with cold eyes. "h..Hey, Ichigo thats enough..." goro said.

"oh yeah ichigo, you like me right? well im sorry, i only thought of you as a sibling . And now, i dont even know what you are to me. The one i truly love is zero two and only her. Im never going to leave her alone ever again."

hiro then said inside"Im sorry, ichigo, i just really cannot withstand the fact that you come and bother me so much and called zero two a monster."

The whole dining room went silent . suddenly, zero two asked hiro," neh darling... do i... look like a monster?"

Hiro shook his head left and right and said ," well if people say you are a monster, prehaps you can say that im a monster too. I'll be a monster with you."

They thought ut was akward for him and zero two to be there now so they brought their food to their room. After that, Hiro went downstairs and apoligised ti everybody. surprisingly, everybody was fine with it . As if, they hated ichigo for a long time and didnt care...

-

 **Well okay my writing is horiible yup.but um for those who hates ichigo here you go. i apoligize to every one who likes ichigo im really just that desperate for hiro and zero two to be together.**


	6. chapter 6

guys have you seen the trailer for ep 12?? yhings are starting to get real... MAI BOI HIRO HASNT SAVED ZERO TWO YET SNSNDNFNCNCN

anyway, this is my short fanfic in a while hopefully its gud for yall. 

distant roars could be heard . Hiro woke up from his deep slumber to find out what is was. It leaded to the girls dorm area,in zero two's room. sweat trickled down hiro as he thought of what had happened to zero two. With slight hesitation,he opened the door . Eyes opened wide as he stared at his partner breaking almost everything in the room.

Her crimson red eyes stared at hiro . After a few seconds, Zero two started running towards hiro as if, trying to kill him.Hiro knew that **she wasn't the one doing this.** So with as much strength as possible , Hiro hugged zero two and pushed her onto the bed. "Zero two... calm down... I can't bear to see you like this anymore..." He said as he moved up to her face . With both hands, he cupped her face,and put his forehead to hers. zero two had slowly began to regain her senses. "dar...l - lin...g.. h..e.l ..p ...m-e"

The phrase was so broken and hiro only could hear the slightest of it. But that was not enough. Hiro's love and affection for zero two wasn't enough. Zero two broke out of Hiro 's hug, and charged at him while still on the bed,flipping them over.Zero two stared at hiro's neck while slowly moving towards it. It was slight but for a moment ,Hiro could see Zero two hesitating to do so. Hiro saw and just reached out to her,holding her waist while wispering," Zero two, come here." Zero two used her fangs and bit his neck. Blood was flowing out but she didn't stop.

Tears flowed as Hiro winced in the pain, but ,this was the only way to stop her. Although Zero two was still out of control, zero two shoved her fingers into hiro's mouth, As if telling him to bite on her fingers so he wouldn't be the only one feeling pain. He didn't want to hurt his partner,even if it was just one finger. But at some point of time, Hiro started biting on her fingers. Almost an hour has passed and zero two hasn't stopped. Just as hiro was about to pass out, zero two let go and stopped with the faint words of ," arigato, darlin..." then she fell asleep on him. Hiro stared at the pink beauty ontop of him and smiled when he saw her sleeping so peacefully. Hiro wiped of the blood on her face and kissed her forehead.


End file.
